


Pretty, Pretty, Pretty

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: in which baekhyun becomes chanyeol's daddy.





	Pretty, Pretty, Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #214
> 
> A/N: Whoo! Ok, I'm actually quite proud of how this turned out. Dear prompter, your prompt was a blessing and I sincerely hope you enjoy my take on it. To the mods, congratulations on a successful round, you guys rock! And to whoever decides to give this story a chance, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> One thing I want to make clear is that, while Baekhyun has a daddy kink, Chanyeol doesn't really; mostly, he does the scenes like this because that's what Baekhyun is into and he wants to make him happy and doesn't have a problem with it, but Chanyeol isn't a little, not exactly at least. Although he may find the idea hot, he never has a moment in which he's in little space - although he does fall into subspace a few times during this fic. I hope that isn't too confusing for you guys, and that no one finds a problem with it! This turned out to be more like snapshots of their life together rather than an actual story with a plotline but please enjoy!

The club is inconspicuous enough on the outside for Chanyeol to slip in without fretting too much. The inside, however, is a different story; the entrance hall looks much like a reception, with a secretary sitting behind a desk and plush chairs along one side of the hall. There are multiple doors leading to different spaces, all of them labelled. One of the doors reads ‘DUNGEON’ in gold letters, another ‘PLAYROOMS’. Chanyeol is very well aware he might have a stroke if he enters either of those, so he goes for the far calmer looking ‘BAR’.

 

He immediately feels out of place with his washed out jeans and loose hoodie, surrounded by the stereotypical leather suits you would expect to find in a bad porno; then again, some people are wearing nothing at all. The place is pretty crowded for a Thursday night; Chanyeol tries his best to ignore the not-subtle-at-all interested looks he receives as he makes his way to the counter, where a heavily tattooed and pierced lady dressed in all black gives him one look and snorts. Chanyeol is immediately insulted and also disappointed, a frown etching on his face. He’s about to get back up and leave when a dainty hand lands on his shoulder and a velvety voice speaks up.

 

“Ignore her,” the man says, “She can be very mean to newcomers but she’s quite pleasant.”

 

That was a very contradicting statement, if Chanyeol is to be honest. However, every intention he has of saying something mildly intelligent in return flies out the window when the man takes a seat on the stool next to Chanyeol, the hand now gone from his shoulder. He is shorter than Chanyeol, with the prettiest set of hands he has seen and wide shoulders.

 

“Hey, Yeon,” the man calls out and the bartender returns from where she was perched at the bar, seemingly hitting on the pretty brunette sipping on what looked like a Shirley Temple. “Get me a beer and, for you?”

 

This is probably a good time for Chanyeol to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth, but the way this man is looking at him has Chanyeol at a loss for words. There’s kohl lining his eyes, making them stand out. After he receives no answer for a few seconds, he gives him an amused smile and orders two beers instead. Chanyeol stammers out a thank you and blushes deeply when the man murmurs “It’s no problem.”

 

They’re quiet after that until the bartender returns with their beers. Chanyeol says thank you again, to which the man chuckles and says, “So what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

 

“I’m Chanyeol,” he whispers shyly, sticking his hand out to shake the man’s, “Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Lovely to meet you,” the man says. “I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun; Chanyeol likes that name, it's nice. He says so out loud and is pleasantly surprised to see a shy smile form on Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Is this your first time coming here?” Baekhyun asks, taking a sip of his beer. Chanyeol is entranced by the way his long fingers curl around the neck of the bottle. Once again Chanyeol has to stutter his answer out, much to Baekhyun’s amusement.

 

“Yes,” he finally gets out, blushing. “A friend told me about this place and I… figured I should give it a chance.”

 

“How long have you been into the lifestyle?”

 

It’s not so much the question that throws him off guard but rather how forward Baekhyun is. He doesn’t seem a single bit ashamed for asking something so private, instead he looks curious.

 

“Not very long,” Chanyeol frowns. “Actually, I think it has been a long time, but I didn’t give it too much thought until…”

 

“Until...?” Baekhyun prompts after Chanyeol falls silent, fiddling with his half-empty bottle.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol fidgets uncomfortably, and Baekhyun must sense his hesitance to answer because he reassures him he doesn’t have to tell him if he’s not comfortable with that. Chanyeol sighs out in relief.

 

“Hey, you look like you’re gonna throw up,” Baekhyun says suddenly, climbing off the stool and throwing a bill on the counter. “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Chanyeol follows after him nervously, careful not to trip like an idiot as Baekhyun leads him out of the building and into the streets. The cool air does wonders for Chanyeol, the tension ebbs away from his shoulders and he no longer feels as awkward as he was around Baekhyun. The shorter man takes one look at him and smiles, an expression on his face that seems to say ‘I told you so’.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Baekhyun begins, falling into step with him. They’re walking through a park that’s only a few blocks from Chanyeol’s place, but in the opposite direction. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, simply follows after Baekhyun as he walks toward a café that’s opened two blocks away, one of the few locals still working at that hour that don’t involve loud music and alcohol. “Under what… role do you think you fall into?”

 

Chanyeol reddens for the nth time that evening. He knows perfectly well what Baekhyun means, and he knows the answer, and he knows Baekhyun will never judge him for it, considering where they met and everything, but it is still embarrassing to say. Especially when you consider the response he received the last time he voiced out his desires.

 

“I’m a sub,” he whispers finally, “Or, I want to be. I’ve never had a…”

 

“Never had a dom?” Baekhyun finishes for him, a twinkling in his eyes. 

 

Chanyeol nods bashfully, looking anywhere but him. They reach the café and Baekhyun holds the door open for him, such a gentlemanly act that has Chanyeol’s insides flipping around. The local is nice; there aren’t many people inside but a few college students studying plus the workers. They choose a table located in the far corner by the window, and Baekhyun once again blows him away with his manners by pulling the chair out for him.

 

One of the waiters, a young man with a deep dimple and a nametag that reads ‘Yixing’, comes over and reads them the specials before taking the orders with a heavily accented Korean. Baekhyun asks for an espresso, Chanyeol a vanilla latte, and Yixing walks away with a cute smile and a promise to “Be right back.”

 

“What about you?” Chanyeol asks softly. 

 

“Me?” Baekhyun doesn’t seem to understand the question for a second before he recalls their conversation from earlier. “I’m a dom. To be more specific, I’m a Daddy Dom.”

 

“A daddy Dom...?” Chanyeol asks, confused. His knowledge on BDSM is still mediocre at best, so he waits for Baekhyun to explain.

 

“It means,” Baekhyun says, once he realizes Chanyeol has no idea what he’s talking about, “that I’m a caregiver. My subs are usually ‘littles’” he makes quoting motions, “which means that they like to act childlike every once in a while, especially when they’re in their little headspace. I also had a brat once, my first sub, but it wasn’t my cup of tea.”

 

“What’s a brat?” Chanyeol tilts his head to the side.

 

“A brat is a sub that likes to disobey orders just to rile up their Dom. Usually their doms are called ‘brat tamers’ and like that behaviour, so they don’t really mind. I know one, in fact; he’s my first sub’s current Dom.” Chanyeol wonders how Baekhyun can talk so easily about his ex (he assumes that’s the correct word to describe him) and his new partner - but figures it isn’t his place to ask.

 

“And as a caregiver,” Chanyeol says the words carefully, looking at Baekhyun for confirmation before continuing, “What exactly do you do?”

 

“I take care of my subs,” Baekhyun says simply. “Littles usually like, when they’re in their headspace, to draw, to sit on my lap and nap while I pet their hair, mostly. It really depends on who they are and what they like and want. Many of them have stressful lives so they look for a safe space, somewhere they can relax and forget about their responsibilities. Sometimes, after destressing, they like to have sex even during their little space, but many get scared if you make a move on them during that time because they are in a childish mind space.”

 

 “And how do you know you’re a little?” Chanyeol asks curiously

 

Baekhyun smiles at him, kindly, and says, “Some people just know. Others figure it out after doing some research or after a few scenes with a Dom. You could also take a test; there’s one that I like to recommend online, because not only it is fairly accurate but also it is simple enough for people with no knowledge of BDSM to understand the questions and their results. If you want, I can send you the link via text.”

 

Chanyeol knows that’s a pretty clever way to ask for his number, if Baekhyun’s coy smile is an indication, but he reaches for his phone either way. Baekhyun’s smile becomes cheekier than before and he takes the phone, taps away for a few seconds than gives it back. His own phone goes off, a simple ding, and Baekhyun pulls it out to tap some more.

 

“There,” he says, “Now you have my number and I have yours. I won’t send you the link unless you promise to show me the results though.”

 

After Chanyeol promises to do so, Baekhyun bounces excitedly and urges him to take it right now. “Then why did you need my number if you were going to look for the page on my own phone anyway?”

 

At that moment, Yixing comes back with a tray carrying their orders. Their drinks couldn’t be more different, and Chanyeol smiles shyly at that. Baekhyun notices it too and smiles at him. Yixing asks if they’d like anything else but they both decline and he leaves after ensuring them he’ll be just by the counter.

 

“Because I needed to trick you into exchanging numbers with me so I can pester you later on,” Baekhyun answers easily, a smile tugging at his lips. Before he has a chance to come up with a clever answer, Baekhyun is handing him his phone back and Chanyeol has no choice but to take the test right that instant. It takes him nearly ten minutes to get it done, and Baekhyun doesn’t interrupt him once, seemingly happy with sipping his coffee and watching him furrow his eyebrows in concentration.

 

Baekhyun’s coffee is gone by the time Chanyeol passes him his phone with a blush. The tall boy avoids eye contact and waits impatiently for Baekhyun’s reaction; when he doesn’t say anything, Chanyeol looks up and finds he has a small smile playing on his lips. They meet eyes then and Baekhyun considers him, head tilted to the side. Chanyeol has the sudden image of his neighbour’s corgi when he’s asking to be petted.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun starts then seems to think better of it and frowns. In the end he settles for: “I understand you’ve never been in a BDSM relationship before, yes?”

 

Chanyeol nods. “If you’re ok with it, I would really like to take you under my wing, as to say. I know we just met,” he adds when he sees Chanyeol’s dumbfounded face, “But I like you. You’re cute and it’s been a while since I had a sub. Plus, I think it would be good for you to have a Dom as amazing as me for your first.”

 

Aside from the self-flattery at the end that came with a smirk, Baekhyun’s face during his short speech was confident and sincere, so much that Chanyeol is considering the offer before he even realizes it. Baekhyun waits expectantly, lower lip caught between his teeth; the act is too distracting for Chanyeol to think straight so he looks away and focuses his gaze on his empty cup instead. Chanyeol’s self-preservation instincts are telling him that this is all a little suspicious, but Baekhyun seems so harmless and eager to help he can’t help but want to say yes.

 

“If you want,” Baekhyun speaks up, “I can give you the number of one or two of my past subs, that way you can ask them about me, make sure I’m not a psycho.” Chanyeol raises an incredulous eyebrow and Baekhyun rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “I’m just saying because all my past subs have or currently frequent the club so they already knew me; you’re new and I don’t think you’d be too happy going there in the future so I thought it would be more comfortable for you this way.”

 

That doesn’t sound too bad. Chanyeol agrees easily and Baekhyun texts him with two contacts: one Kim Jongdae and another Kim Taeyeon. Chanyeol makes sure to save both numbers before telling Baekhyun that he’ll think about his proposition. Baekhyun smiles widely and offers to walk him home. The older man insists on paying for everything and Chanyeol is once again back to shyly thanking him; at least he doesn’t stutter again, which is a feat in itself.

 

The night air is a little chilly outside of the café and Chanyeol is thankful his apartment isn’t too far away, only a few blocks from where they are. They walk in relative silence; Baekhyun is humming one of the current pop songs, though Chanyeol is having some trouble placing it; he’s pretty sure it’s from a girl group. They’re outside Chanyeol’s building in no time and Baekhyun looks disappointed their alone time is over, which makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter a little.

 

“Have a good night Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says softly. If Chanyeol isn’t mistaken he looks like he wants to lean forward, for what Chanyeol doesn’t know, but the moment is over before it even starts and he walks away with a wave.

 

“Good night!” Chanyeol calls out after him. Baekhyun turns his head around, flashes him a pretty smile and disappears into the night.

 

-

 

Kim Jongdae turns out to be Baekhyun’s first sub, the ‘brat’ as he had called him. They agree via text message to meet up near Jongdae’s workplace, a park Chanyeol hasn’t visited before. Chanyeol arrives just in time to see a short man with dyed blond hair sitting on the bench they talked about before, Adidas hoodie like planned; he also notices Jongdae is holding two ice cream cups, chocolate from what he can see.

 

Jongdae sees Chanyeol approach him and puts one cup down on the bench to wave him over. “Hello there,” he says kindly.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol greets. Jongdae hands him the ice cream still on his hand and then grabs the other one so Chanyeol can take a seat; Chanyeol thanks him with a slight bow before sitting down.

 

“So you’re Baekhyun’s new sub?” Jongdae asks straightforwardly. Chanyeol nearly chokes on the ice cream while Jongdae laughs loudly. “Sorry about that. I guess I was too blunt.”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Chanyeol answers honestly. Jongdae looks at him curiously and, sensing the question coming his way, Chanyeol says: “It depends on what you tell me today, and what someone else has to say.”

 

Jongdae munches on his ice cream quietly, staring out into the street. Chanyeol eats too, if only not to stare too much at the other man; Jongdae is handsome, with sharp cheekbones and lips that curl in the ends. He seems to be around Baekhyun’s age, so probably eight years older than Chanyeol himself, and his blond hair falls on nice eyebrows (Chanyeol wonders how eyebrows can be nice).

 

“Baekhyun is a good Dom,” Jongdae says finally. “He’s caring, careful and he listens. Whenever I had doubts about anything, he took his time to explain it to me. Even though we were each other’s first, he’d spent a long time doing research on the subject so he was infinitely more informed than me.

 

“He’s also a good guy. He’s funny and kind and sort of an asshole sometimes but only out of love, you know? He’s my best friend.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that. Jongdae laughs at his bewildered face. “You didn’t know?”

 

Clearly. “No,” Chanyeol mumbles.

 

Jongdae nods. “Well, we are. Ever since the 6th grade.”

 

“If it’s ok,” Chanyeol starts carefully, “I would like to know why you two broke up? I mean, you seem to only have nice things to say about him, I find it hard to believe you would break up with him.”

 

“After a while I realized that my – how do I call it – preferred role didn’t quite fit his. As great as he is, I prefer a little more challenge and bite, excitement, but he likes things to go a different way, likes it when you’re soft and pliant, not to mention he expects obedience during a scene; I can’t say I was too good at following the rules.” He laughs softly at the end, seemingly thinking about his time with Baekhyun.

 

To be honest, Chanyeol doesn’t see what’s so bad about soft and pliant; he is certain he can meet Baekhyun’s expectations. He’s also pretty sure he can follow instructions well.

 

Jongdae analyses him for a minute, and Chanyeol becomes self-conscious with the older man’s eyes roaming over his face. “I don’t think you’re gonna have a problem with Baekhyun,” Jongdae states, “you have the looks – cute, big round eyes – and from what I’ve seen sitting here with you I think it’s safe to say you’ll be good to him and he’ll be good to you, too.”

 

To have a stranger saying such things have Chanyeol blushing. Not only because he called him cute, but also because he really, really wants to take up Baekhyun’s offer; if someone who knows first-hand how it is to be with him thinks he’ll be ok then well, what’s the harm. He’s still meeting with Taeyeon later, but at least his fears are gone.

 

They part ways shortly after that when Jongdae realizes his break is over and he better get back to work. Jongdae tells him goodbye with a cheeky smile and a reminder to let him know how it goes with Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol remains sitting at the bench, ice cream long gone. He still has a couple of hours before he has to head to Kim Taeyeon’s office, and mostly he wonders what to do with his free time, but his mind keeps drifting to Baekhyun.

 

The older man texted him that morning, a simple greeting with a cute emoji that had Chanyeol’s heart racing. Chanyeol spent two minutes just staring at his phone, mouth hanging open, until Sehun walked out of his room and made fun of him before tapping his jaw and telling him to be mindful of the flies. Of course, he barely managed to write a ‘morning to you too’ before he realized he was late for his Music Comp class and had to rush out.

 

The next time he checked his phone, Baekhyun had only sent him one other text with ‘Have a nice day, Chanyeol ;)’. The winking emoji had him nearly tripping over the fountain in the quad.

 

-

 

Kim Taeyeon is beautiful.

 

That is the first thing that crosses Chanyeol’s mind when he enters her office. She’s dressed in a black office suit, short brown hair falling over her shoulders and pretty lips stretched in a smile. She’s much shorter than Chanyeol, too, which he notices when she stands up to shake his hand. There’s an engagement band on her ring finger that glints with the lamplight.

 

“You must be Chanyeol,” she says, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Chanyeol tries his best not to smile the smile that distorts his face, but judging from her endeared face he isn’t too successful. At least she doesn’t look freaked out like most people are when they first see it.

 

Taeyeon seats back down on her chair and motions Chanyeol to sit in front of her; the seat is fluffy, Chanyeol notices. “Baekhyun told me you would be calling,” Taeyeon tells him, “I just didn’t expect you to call so soon. Not that it’s a bad thing,” she adds when he blushes. “It’s cute.”

 

What is it with everyone calling him cute? As a 22-year-old he should be considered handsome, not cute. But he can’t deny how flustered he gets when he hears it, or how much he likes it.

 

“I know you’re busy,” Chanyeol says. He recalls the long hallways he passed on his way to her office, not to mention the scalding words from her secretary. “So I’ll be quick.”

 

“You want to know about Baekhyun, yes?” Taeyeon nods. “He offered to be your Dom and you wish to get insight on him before giving him an answer.”

 

Chanyeol assents. “I talked to Jongdae already and he assured me I’d be fine, but I still want to hear your story.”

 

“Baekhyun and I were together for a little over a year,” Taeyeon remarks. “He’s younger than me for three years, which gave our relationship a different dynamic. He was still my Daddy during our scenes, but outside of the bedroom he acted like the dongsaeng he is to me. I think that’s what stilted our relationship; the power struggle started to migrate from one layer to the other until even when during a scene I would be acting like his noona and not his little.”

 

“But other than that,” Chanyeol presses, “There wasn’t anything wrong?”

 

“No,” Taeyeon shrugs. Her phone rings and she excuses herself with a raised finger to answer it. “I’m sorry Chanyeol,” she says apologetically when she hangs up; “I have to go. There was a problem with our shipping order and half our cargo ended in Hong Kong.”

 

Taeyeon walks him out of her office and then rides the elevator with him to the bottom floor. They part ways in the entrance, with Taeyeon telling him to “Take a chance on him. Baekhyun will be good to you.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol arrives at exactly 8:30. The building Baekhyun lives in is expensive, Chanyeol can tell that much. The walls are made of glass and the reception area is bigger than his apartment. Just as Chanyeol walks in through the double doors, the elevator dings open and Baekhyun steps out, dressed impeccably in a dark suit. The lady behind the counter stands up and bows in greeting to him, but Baekhyun has his eyes on Chanyeol, waving him over with a kind smile. Chanyeol trips over the rug in the middle of the hall and almost falls, but years of clumsiness have trained him to stop himself from lurching over.

 

Once inside the elevator, Baekhyun asks him if he’s ok and Chanyeol assures him he’s fine, it happens to him all the time. Baekhyun actually looks amused by that, but Chanyeol doesn’t find it in himself to feel insulted when they reach the top floor. The doors slide open and Chanyeol’s mouth drops open.

 

Baekhyun walks in right ahead, calling out behind him for Chanyeol to get comfortable while he looks for his briefcase, but Chanyeol is currently incapable of doing anything more than gape. In front of him stretches a long hallway, lined with expensive-looking paintings and some family pictures. Chanyeol takes his time to walk in, looking around interestedly. At the end of the hall and to the right is an open kitchen bigger than Chanyeol’s current apartment, and on the other side of the kitchen island is a living room with the nicest furniture the college student has seen. Beyond that are stairs leading to a second floor and from what Chanyeol can see thanks to the high ceiling there are multiple doors.

 

Just as Chanyeol is done peeking around Baekhyun returns from where Chanyeol assumes is his home office with a thin stack of papers and two pens. “I have the list,” he says, waving three clipped papers. “And some pens.”

 

Baekhyun leads him to sit in one of the nice couches, and Chanyeol is sure he’s never sat in something so comfy. The older man places the papers on the coffee table in front of them but doesn’t gesture for Chanyeol to reach for them. Instead, he moves to remove his suit jacket, which only serves to dry Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

If Chanyeol had to make a list of all the things he has found attractive in the two encounters he’s had with Byun Baekhyun, ‘Shoulders’ would be at the top of said list. Probably with multiple exclamation marks and hearts and glitter too. It’s not like Chanyeol doesn’t have broad shoulders himself, but in addition with the thin waist the other man possesses, Chanyeol finds himself staring longer than is considered appropriate. Baekhyun’s shoulders are broad and strong, and the white dress shirt he’s wearing does nothing to help how attractive he is.

 

Baekhyun catches his eye and smirks and Chanyeol can swear he flexes his arms and shoulders on purpose. Chanyeol averts his eyes embarrassedly and focuses on the papers placed on the coffee table: two lists of kinks, plus a makeshift contract. Chanyeol isn’t too sure how he feels about having a contract, but Baekhyun assured him it was for his own safety. “We probably won’t need it anyway,” he had said to him over the phone. “It’s up to you whether you sign it or not.”

 

Chanyeol snaps out of his thoughts when a pen enters his vision and he notices Baekhyun is smiling sweetly at him. The blush on his cheeks is completely uncalled for and he hopes to God Baekhyun doesn’t tease him for it; he doesn’t. Instead he prompts Chanyeol to grab the pen and hands him one of the lists.

 

“Fill this out,” he says, “I’ll do the same with this one and then we swap. You don’t have to answer all of them, alright? Just the ones you are familiar with.”

 

The paper is just a list of kinks, nothing to worry about, Chanyeol tells himself. There are five boxes next to each kink, reading: “YES”, “NO”, “MAYBE” and underneath NO were “HARD LIMIT” and “SOFT LIMIT”. At least he knows what those mean.

 

He checks out “YES” for praise, spanking, marks and hair pulling; “NO” with “SOFT” for degrading and temperature play and “HARD” for knife play, gun play and flogging; and finally “MAYBE” for cock warming, rope bunny and cum play, mostly because he has never really thought about it before.

 

Baekhyun’s list had a shudder running through his spine; “YES” for praise, cock warming, Bondage, overstimulation and Daddy Kink, “MAYBE” for dirty talk, frottage and deep throating. His hard limits are watersports and his soft limit is complicated contraptions. Baekhyun is reading over Chanyeol’s list too, humming under his breath and nodding.

 

“I see you and I have a few things in common,” Baekhyun tells him. “That’s good. Really good, it’ll make things a lot easier.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmurs. The taller boy is amused to see how fast Baekhyun’s head snaps up at the sound of his name. “What are watersports? I mean, I can see it’s a hard limit for you but I don’t really know what that is?”

 

“Watersports is playing with pee and blood,” Baekhyun grimaces. “I’ve never been into it.”

 

Chanyeol nods understandingly. Baekhyun than hands him over the makeshift contract and asks him to read it over. It seems pretty standard, mostly specifying that everything and anything that happens between them must be 100% consensual; if Chanyeol isn’t comfortable he has to tell Baekhyun, as well if he has any doubts or concerns, communication is a must; any kind of new activity or scenario for a scene is to be discussed beforehand; after a scene, Baekhyun is obliged to fulfil aftercare, and if he fails to do so Chanyeol is in the liberty of kicking his ass; not to mention, if Chanyeol ever feels like Baekhyun is taking advantage of him or if Baekhyun neglects Chanyeol’s desires, Chanyeol is free to end the relationship. There is a line that states that all conditions apply for Baekhyun as well, and then a space for Chanyeol to sign.

 

“Do you agree with these conditions?” Baekhyun asks him. Chanyeol looks up to him and sees that Baekhyun seems nervous.

 

“I agree,” he says slowly. Baekhyun’s shoulders relax. “But I don’t want to sign this.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun seems very surprised, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “Why is that?”

 

“It feels kind of…” Chanyeol struggles to find the right words. “Impersonal? I don’t know, I’ll sign it if you want but -”

 

“No, that’s ok,” Baekhyun reassures him. “The conditions still apply, but we don’t have to make anything official if you’re not comfortable.”

 

Baekhyun smiles at him warmly, pretty white teeth glinting in the artificial light of his apartment and Chanyeol is more than a little awestruck. He could have stayed sitting there; just looking at Baekhyun smiling like that for hours, but the older man suddenly sits up with a gasp and turns to Chanyeol with a guilty look on his face.

 

“I completely forgot,” he whispers, “There’s one more thing we need to discuss before the agreement can be sealed.”

 

Chanyeol nods, unsure of what he means. “Yeah, of course, what is it?”

 

“Names,” Baekhyun declares. “We need to establish what you are to call me and what I should call you. Do you have any pet names you like?”

 

Chanyeol falters, thinking hard. His ex-boyfriend usually just called him by his name or a diminutive, but other than that there’s nothing that comes to mind. He shrugs helplessly, looking down,

 

“That’s ok,” Baekhyun assures him. “I think I like… baby? Is that ok with you?”

 

He is more than ok with it. Chanyeol’s heart does a little tap dance inside his chest when he hears that little word of endearment. He nods shyly, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. The older man grins brightly and nods too. “Use your words, Chanyeol. Is that ok?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol stutters, blushing madly. Baekhyun’ smile only grows wider.

 

“Great,” he tells him. “Now, when we are in a scene, you have to call me daddy, understood? When we’re not, you are free to call me by my name. Unless there’s a spontaneous scene, or I give any indications that I want you to call me that. And of course, if you want to.”

 

Chanyeol nods his head to signify he understands the rules, and Baekhyun smiles proudly at him.

 

 

 

They don’t have a scene that night. Baekhyun tells him he has to plan beforehand, not to mention run the preparations through him to make sure they’re on the same page, but promises him they’ll get to it soon enough (with a wink that had Chanyeol blushing down to his neck).

 

Chanyeol is content with just sitting on the couch, listening to Baekhyun talk. The older man offered him wine but Chanyeol declined, not being a big fan of alcohol - so instead he’s drinking hot chocolate Baekhyun whipped up for him, while he drinks from a beer. Baekhyun is telling him about his job; apparently he works as an architect for a big firm and is currently sealing a deal to build the new mall in Itaewon.

 

“That contract could buy me another one of these apartments,” he says happily. “I actually designed this building, one of my first jobs. The payment was the penthouse and I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Chanyeol says in awe. Baekhyun smiles almost smugly, but Chanyeol can’t even fathom the thought of him as a jerk because Baekhyun has been nothing but kind to him and there’s nothing wrong with taking pride in your job, right?

 

“And you?” Baekhyun asks around a sip of beer. “What’s your major?”

 

“Music,” Chanyeol blushes at the raised eyebrows. “With a specialty in Composing; it’s always been my passion.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun breathes. “I would love to hear some of your work one day, then.”

 

“Yeah, ok. Do you like music?”

 

“Oh yes,” Baekhyun beams. “I was in the school choir, I was in a band and I play the piano.”

 

“I could tell,” at the raised eyebrows he gets, he elaborates, “You have a pianist hands. It was either that or painting.”

 

“Well…”

 

Is Byun Baekhyun the man of his dreams or what?

 

-

 

Sehun is bored out of his mind as Chanyeol continuously gushes to him about Baekhyun. They’ve been sitting on the couch for the good past hour, the superhero movie long forgotten on the TV screen when Sehun offhandedly asked about Chanyeol’s whereabouts nights earlier and the older boy went off on a tandem.

 

A small part of Sehun is glad to see his roommate – his best friend, really – so happy, another part is worried that Chanyeol is a little too smitten for the short amount of time he’s known this Baekhyun, but the bigger part just wants to pay attention to Bucky.

 

“And his hands,” Chanyeol groans, throwing himself on top of Sehun and shaking him. “They’re so pretty Sehun! I’ve never seen such nice hands in my life! His fingers are so long and thin -”

 

“And you want them inside you, I get it,” Sehun interrupts. Chanyeol gives him a dirty look but doesn’t let it deter him from his rambling.

 

Sehun sighs for what feels like the hundredth time when Chanyeol gives a particularly long speech about Baekhyun’s lips. Sehun is pretty sure Chanyeol could write an ode to Baekhyun’s shoulders by now; he wouldn’t even be surprised to hear his next comps are about the older man.

 

Yet, there’s something that bothers him. Sehun knows the kind of relationship Chanyeol got himself into, and he would be lying if he says he’s not worried: when he hears the word ‘contract’ leaves Chanyeol’s mouth, a bad feeling settles at the pit of his stomach.

 

He interrupts Chanyeol again to say, “Hyung, I get that you’re crushing on this man, but are you sure about what you’re doing?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asks him.

 

“There’s a contract involved,” Sehun says slowly. He holds up a hand when Chanyeol tries to talk, “I know you didn’t sign it. But the fact remains that Baekhyun wanted to have a piece of paper dictating what’s ok in your relationship and what isn’t. I mean, doesn’t that seem a little fishy to you?”

 

“The contract was to protect me,” Chanyeol argues. “Everything on that piece of paper was to ensure my safety, my wellbeing. And he made it clear from the start that I didn’t have to sign it – he still will follow the rules, he’ll still do everything to make me feel safe. And just because you don’t get it,” he adds heatedly. “It doesn’t mean it’s wrong. I know what you’re thinking, and I know you’re just worried because we’re friends, but you need to back off, Sehun.”

 

Sehun doesn’t have time to defend himself because Chanyeol is already retreating to his room and slamming the door shut.

 

-

 

Chanyeol arrives to his ten am class with time to spare. The rest of his classmates are probably too hungover to remember they have a lecture now, courtesy of the big party some frat guys had last night, and Chanyeol can enjoy the silence for a few minutes before they start trickling in.

 

After he puts his notebook on the desk, pencil sharpened and phone in vibrate, Chanyeol hangs his head back and stares at the ceiling.

 

His conversation with Sehun keeps running through his head, like a broken CD. Chanyeol is sure he said all the right things, even if his roommate’s hurt face keeps flashing before his eyes – he just couldn’t help but get defensive, especially considering the things his ex said to him the night they broke up.

 

The vibrating from his phone shakes Chanyeol away from his thoughts. A glance down tells him he has a new text message from Baekhyun.

 

**Baekhyun <3, 09:58 a.m.**

_Hey baby_

 

Chanyeol flushes at the pet name, not used to such endearments. Still, he rushes to reply:

 

**You, 09:58 a.m.**

 

_Hey!_

 

He wants to shoot himself in the foot for adding the exclamation back – seriously, who does that?

 

**Baekhyun <3, 09:59 a.m**

 

 _what are you doing?_  

 

 **You, 09:59 a.m**.

 

_I’m waiting for my class to start T.T and you?_

 

**Baekhyun <3, 09:59 a.m.**

 

_Work :( i’m so bored_

 

_entertain me!_

 

Chanyeol fights back the smile that threatens to split his face in two.

 

**You, 10:01 a.m.**

 

_How?_

 

 **Baekhyun <3, 10:02 a.m.** 

 

_Idk_

 

_Hey, i have a few ideas for a scene_

_wanna hear them?_

 

Despite the knot in his stomach, Chanyeol gives his affirmative eagerly. He reads the replies with a blush that only deepens with every text.

 

**Baekhyun <3, 10:03 a.m.**

 

_First, i’m thinking about getting you all worked up with kisses_

 

_I can tell you’re going to like that – being pampered and spoiled_

_I’m gonna kiss those pretty lips of yours, get your mouth red and swollen_

_then, when you’re all needy, i’m going to take your clothes off, leave you naked and panting on my bed_

_I want to cuff you to the headboard maybe blindfold you too_

_I can’t decide however whether i want to suck you off or fuck your mouth_

_what do you think you would like better, baby?_

 

Chanyeol’s hands are shaking as he types back a response under the table, his professor’s voice echoing around him.

 

**You, 10:10 a.m.**

 

_I’m fine with either daddy, whatever you like_

 

**Baekhyun <3, 10:10 a.m.**

 

_Fuck baby_

_I’m so hard just thinking about you_

_Are you hard too? Hmm?_

 

 **You, 10:11 a.m**. 

 

_Yes daddy_

_please, can we meet today??_

_I really want to see you_

 

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to say yes or no eagerly, biting his bottom lip in an attempt not to whimper out loud when he thinks about Baekhyun’s hands touching him.

 

**Baekhyun <3, 1o:12 a.m.**

_Of course baby_

_I want to see you today too_

_can’t wait to fuck you baby_

 

Chanyeol can’t wait either.

 

 

 

Chanyeol walks through the door to Baekhyun’s apartment feeling jittery, his body buzzing with nervous energy. He’s barely taken his shoes off when Baekhyun is already all over him, bringing him down for a heated kiss and dragging him with a strong grip to the bedroom.

 

Chanyeol gasps when he’s suddenly thrown on the bed; his hoodie is tugged over his head, his pants and boxers following suit until he’s lying naked, his dick hardening against his stomach. Baekhyun stands in front of him, his suit slightly wrinkled but otherwise spotless. Chanyeol blushes under his unwavering gaze. Still, he obeys Baekhyun’s command to sit up.

 

Then, Baekhyun is climbing on top of him, pressing kisses on every patch of skin he finds until his face is hovering over Chanyeol’s. The younger boy is breathing fast, his hands itching to reach out and touch, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to. Baekhyun just sits there for a while, running appreciative hands all over Chanyeol’s back and shoulders, humming pleasantly.

 

“Safe word,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol’s brain needs a minute to process it, a minute too long. Baekhyun smiles, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s cheek to ground him. “We can use the traffic light system; are you familiar with it?”

 

Chanyeol nods. “What’s your colour, baby?”

 

“Green,” he whispers. Baekhyun nods, leaving a kiss on his cheek before sitting up to remove his jacket. Chanyeol sucks in a breath, his eyes drinking in the sight of Baekhyun stripping, on top of him.

 

When Baekhyun reaches up to loose his tie, Chanyeol’s mouth waters – when he begins to unbutton his shirt, Chanyeol’s mouth dries. The shirt is off in a matter of seconds and Chanyeol is free to look at the body that’s been haunting him for days.

 

There’s a smirk on Baekhyun’s face, as if he knows just how bad he’s affecting him; Chanyeol figures it doesn’t take a genius to see it. Baekhyun just looks so good without a shirt on: shoulders, abs and biceps tempting Chanyeol with every shift.

 

And when he loses his pants and boxers, oh boy – Chanyeol swears he sees Nirvana. He can’t seem to be able to take his eyes off Baekhyun’s cock, hard and leaking, mushroom head peeking over the foreskin.

 

“Go lay down on the pillows,” Baekhyun tells him, patting his thigh and getting off him. Chanyeol would pout if it didn’t grant him the opportunity to stare at Baekhyun’s arse when he moves to the closet.

 

He does as he’s told, not wanting to be reprimanded on their first time. Baekhyun returns with a baby blue box in hand, which he sets on the bedside table before climbing on the bed, kneeling next to Chanyeol.

 

“Remember,” he tells him, brushing his hair. “Green is for go, yellow for slow down and red is for stop.”

 

Chanyeol makes sure to nod just to see the pretty smile on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun nods back and tells him to move his hands over his head. Chanyeol watches him rummage through the box with interest, his heart beating wildly. He has an idea of what Baekhyun is looking for, but the expectation is still killing him.

 

His suspicions are confirmed when Baekhyun pulls out a pair of black handcuffs. Baekhyun tells him to lift his arms above his head and cuffs him to the headboard, tugs a little at the restraints and asks if they’re too tight.

 

“They’re ok,” Chanyeol says, pulling at his arms a little. At least he doesn’t think he’ll be losing the feeling in them.

 

Next, Baekhyun takes a blindfold and ties it around Chanyeol’s eyes. He thought he’d be worried to be losing sight, but in reality it just makes him hyper aware of everything Baekhyun does.

 

There are hands on his legs, spreading them open. Baekhyun’s hair tickles the inside of his thigh when he lowers his mouth to the skin, kissing and licking and avoiding the place Chanyeol needs him to be.

 

Chanyeol whines softly, now regretting the cuffs because he can’t touch Baekhyun and that’s all he wants to do. Baekhyun chuckles against his thigh, sucking a mark into his hipbone and dragging his lips to Chanyeol’s cock.

 

The blindfold proves to be the best idea when the sensation is magnified by a thousandth, and Chanyeol could cry when Baekhyun closes his mouth over the crown of his dick and sucks lightly – it isn’t much, but fuck it.

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol pants, but doesn’t elaborate. He’s sure he wanted to say something, but all thought is erased from his mind, except for then one that’s chanting Baekhyun’s name.

 

Baekhyun hums around his shaft, taking two more inches into his mouth and rubbing the rest with his hand. Truth be told, Baekhyun could take more in, but he doesn’t want to make Chanyeol cum too soon – although the idea of overstimulating his baby and making him cum multiple times tonight sounds appealing.

 

With that in mind, Baekhyun slides his lips to the base. Chanyeol bucks his hips up, choking Baekhyun from the surprise and gasping. Baekhyun pulls off, ignoring the whispered protests, and moves up his body to press his forehead to Chanyeol’s.

 

“Don’t do that again,” he warns softly. “Or I’ll put a cock ring on you and won’t let you cum all night. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes daddy,” Chanyeol nods frantically, almost tearfully. “I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun pecks his cheek and goes back to his cock. Instead of sucking him, though, he presses kisses from the base to the top, licking the head and thumbing at the slit. Chanyeol keens desperately, his hands curling into fists to control his hips.

 

“If I let you cum now,” Baekhyun offers, two fingers stroking Chanyeol slowly. “Do you promise to cum again later?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol agrees without hesitation. “Yes daddy, please.”

 

Satisfied, Baekhyun sucks the head harshly and pumps the rest. Chanyeol cums with a strained moan and Baekhyun swallows some of it, but keeps what he can in his mouth. Climbing over him, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol and passes cum from his mouth to Chanyeol’s, tangling their tongues together and making the younger boy swallow his own jizz.

 

“I’m going to prep you now, ok?” Baekhyun murmurs, patting Chanyeol’s head affectionately. Chanyeol nods in a daze. The blindfold is gone then, and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lightning, but he can see the outline of Baekhyun looking down at him with so much warmth in his eyes, Chanyeol’s heartbeat stutters.

 

Baekhyun grabs the bottle of lube he’d left on the bedside table, pops it open and pours a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before rubbing Chanyeol’s rim.

 

Chanyeol tenses, the expectation too much, but relaxes when Baekhyun whispers him to, drawing soothing circles on his hip with his free hand. The first finger goes in with little resistance, sliding in and out slowly for Chanyeol’s comfort.

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol gasps, his hips starting to move on their own accord. Baekhyun takes the hint and adds another finger, scissoring them to spread his baby open.

 

Chanyeol looks incredibly good like this, legs spread and chest flushed, panting as his hole takes two of Baekhyun’s fingers with eagerness. Baekhyun wants to <i>wreck<i> him.

 

“Can you take one more?” Baekhyun coos, kissing Chanyeol on the lips. Chanyeol nods earnestly, his legs sliding even further apart. Now with three fingers inside, Baekhyun doesn’t hold back and fingers him harshly; listening to the squelching sounds they’re making and watching in fascination the way Chanyeol is fucking himself on his fingers.

 

“Please,” Chanyeol whines, tugging at his restraints. “I need you, please fuck me.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls his fingers out, settles between the spread legs and lines his dick up with Chanyeol’s tight hole. They’d already spoken before about safety and know they’re both clean, so Baekhyun doesn’t bother with a condom.

 

If he had to describe the feeling of being with Baekhyun for the first time, Chanyeol would have to confess that he sort of blacked out.

 

Well, not exactly. He can see Baekhyun, the way his face contorts in pleasure and the veins in his neck pop, how his mouth hangs open and can hear the hushed gasp of his name. But his mind is clouded, lust and desire and joy swirling around him with such intensity he’s not sure which way is up.

 

And then there’s Baekhyun’s hand, warm and comforting, resting against his cheek and bringing him back to reality.

 

“Stay with me, baby,” Baekhyun whispers, his eyes crinkling with a smile when Chanyeol leans into the touch. “There you are. Are you feeling good?”

 

“Yes daddy,” Chanyeol moans, Baekhyun’s cock sliding against his walls. “So good.”

 

“You’re so tight baby,” Baekhyun groans into his neck, hips picking up speed. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

 

Chanyeol is soon too lost to form any coherent sentences, the only sound he’s capable to make whines and moans of Baekhyun’s name, of ‘daddy’ and ‘more’. Baekhyun isn’t slow to comply, either, fucking into him with enough strength and speed to have the headboard slamming into the wall.

 

Baekhyun releases praise after praise, painting them into Chanyeol’s lips and neck when he’s not too busy sucking marks into his skin, set on staking claim on what’s his. Red is a colour that looks great on Chanyeol, after all.

 

“You’re so good sweetheart, so good for me, so good for daddy,” Baekhyun pants. Chanyeol keens, lifting his hips in an attempt to meet his thrusts, but ends up feeling too overwhelmed and simply lays there and takes it. “That’s right, just let daddy take care of you.”

 

When Chanyeol cums, whimpering into Baekhyun’s shoulder and crying, Baekhyun is pulled right along with him, and his seed fills his baby up to the brim. He watches, transfixed, the way it seeps out when he pulls out, Chanyeol’s pretty asshole spurting with his cum. The handcuffs drop to the floor with a clink and Chanyeol watches, hearts in his eyes, as Baekhyun kisses the reddened skin with tender lips.

 

Baekhyun is gone for only two minutes to get something to clean them both up with, but when he gets back Chanyeol latches on to him and refuses to let go, insisting he can just dump the towel on the floor and pick it up in the morning. Of course, Baekhyun does as such because he can’t say no to him, and Chanyeol grins satisfied.

 

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks him quietly. Chanyeol hums, muffled by the older man’s shoulder, and snuggles closer. “Was it good for you?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun beams, running tired fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “Daddy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you sing for me?” Chanyeol asks, hiding his face shyly. Baekhyun wants to melt on the spot, but instead he just presses his cheek to Chanyeol’s crown and starts singing random lullabies until he feels Chanyeol fall asleep, and then follows his lead.

 

-

 

For the next four months, Chanyeol is pulled into a whirlwind of scenes every week, random coffee dates whenever they get the chance and more formal dinner dates on Saturdays.

 

Baekhyun is a gentleman on their dates, holding the door open for him and pulling his chair out, always dressed impeccably and a fond smile forever present on his lips. He never fails to make Chanyeol feel comfortable, warm and cherished, holding his hand like he’s afraid he’ll slip away in the crowds.

 

When they hang out in Baekhyun’s apartment, he’s more relaxed, his hair ruffled and soft without the gel he usually wears for work and soft hoodies that feel great under Chanyeol’s cheek. He always gives in to every whim, whether Chanyeol’s asking for cuddles or a jam session or for warm kisses pressed to his neck.

 

And everytime they are <i>together<i> together, Chanyeol can swear his heart swells three times its size. Scene or not, Baekhyun indulges him, indulges <i>in<i> him, whispering praises into his skin, his hands scorching hot on his body and his lips bruising.

 

Chanyeol has never been happier than he is with him, he’s never felt more wanted, more loved and he hopes he’s doing a good job at showing so to Baekhyun.

 

-

 

One evening, Chanyeol walks through the door to find Baekhyun is waiting for him, sweatpants low on his hips and shirt missing, his hard cock lined perfectly through the material.

 

Baekhyun grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a wet kiss without a word, licking into his mouth and massaging his gums with his tongue. Chanyeol, surprised and well on his way to hard, moans and tries to kiss back, but his movements are less coordinated than Baekhyun’s.

 

“Baby,” Baekhyun groans against the kiss, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it with a wet pop. “I want you to eat me out. Is that ok?”

 

Chanyeol nods fervently, chasing Baekhyun’s mouth with his own. The older man avoids the kiss with an infuriating smirk, tutting. “Use your words.”

 

“Yes daddy, please,” Chanyeol whines, his heart soaring when Baekhyun kisses him again.

 

“Good boy.”

 

He’s lead to the bedroom he’s grown so familiar with, Baekhyun getting rid of Chanyeol’s clothes hastily on the way. Chanyeol has a second to notice that the bedsheets are a dark blue before he’s pushed down on the bed, Baekhyun climbing on his lap and pressing kisses into his neck.

 

Chanyeol can’t stop the whimpers when Baekhyun licks at the skin, pulling at it with his teeth and sucking marks to his neck. Everytime Chanyeol thinks he’s grown used to Baekhyun’s possessiveness, he’s proved wrong.

 

“Lay down on the bed,” Baekhyun whispers into his ear, biting down softly on his earlobe.

 

With his head resting on the pillows, Chanyeol takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. However, the idea flies out the window when Baekhyun tugs his sweatpants down and his dick springs out, an angry red, a pearl of precum glistening at the tip. Baekhyun tugs at his shaft, pulling the foreskin down to reveal the mushroom head and follows Chanyeol’s tongue running across his lips with his eyes.

 

Not ten seconds later Chanyeol finds himself with a lapful of Baekhyun, the older man completely assaulting his lips and thrusting down so their cocks slide together, making Chanyeol moan out.

 

“Daddy,” he whimpers, grabbing Baekhyun’s sides and squeezing. Baekhyun pulls away to look at him questioningly, probably about to ask if Chanyeol wants to stop and god, Chanyeol would be damned to say he does. He whines at the loss of contact, tries to kiss Baekhyun again, but he’s not allowed.

 

“Baby?” he asks. He’s concerned, willing to stop even if his dick is painfully hard, and Chanyeol can’t help but blush at the consideration, his heart tap dancing in his chest.

 

“I want you,” Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun gives him a soft smile and pecks his lips one more time before climbing up his body until his ass is positioned right above Chanyeol’s face.

 

Chanyeol almost dies right then and there when Baekhyun pulls his cheeks apart and lowers himself enough for Chanyeol to poke his tongue out and lick carefully at the small hole – pink and tight. The first contact has Baekhyun shivering, a full-body shudder, and one of his hands leaves his ass to run it through Chanyeol’s hair.

 

Spurred on by the response, Chanyeol licks a stripe from his ball sack to his crack, pressing a kiss to the hole. He wiggles his tongue around, pushes it inside and keeps his ears open for any sign of discomfort.

 

Instead, he’s met with grunts of approval, the hand on his hair tightening. After a few minutes, Baekhyun is supporting himself with both hands on the wall, breathless moans leaving his mouth.

 

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so well,” he whispers, making Chanyeol blush at the compliments and work harder.

 

Chanyeol continues to lick and suck at his daddy, nibbling on his rim. Baekhyun starts pushing down, grinding his hips against his face. It makes it difficult for Chanyeol to breathe but only momentarily, because he taps the side of Baekhyun’s thigh and the older man relents immediately.

 

When Baekhyun’s pants become erratic, Chanyeol pushes a finger in alongside his tongue and the next thing he knows he no longer has Baekhyun’s ass on his face but his dick, Baekhyun thrusting into his mouth a few times and cumming, a low grunt that sends Chanyeol into a state of bliss.

 

Chanyeol swallows everything like he was taught to do, sucking on the tip afterwards while looking up at Baekhyun. They hold eye contact, Baekhyun gasping for breath while Chanyeol cleans him up with his tongue. Baekhyun eventually has to pull away from the oversensitivity and he gathers Chanyeol up in his arms, resting his back against the headboard and cuddling the younger boy to his chest.

 

“You were amazing, baby boy,” Baekhyun whispers into his hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Chanyeol preens at the attention, snuggling closer. His cock is still hard, but he doesn’t mind, not as long as Baekhyun keeps holding him like this. “Daddy is so proud of you, sweetheart. In fact, you deserve a reward.”

 

Chanyeol looks up expectantly, his heart beating wildly when he sees the fond smile Baekhyun is giving him. He nods happily, showing he’s very much on board with whatever Baekhyun wants to do.

 

Baekhyun arranges him so Chanyeol is sitting on his lap, legs spread and ass jutting out. Baekhyun palms the curve of his waist, kneading his asscheeks and pulling them apart with both hands. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is hiding his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s necks, little pants of excitement muffled into the skin.

 

“Suck,” Baekhyun demands, pushing three fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth. The younger boy complies immediately, licking at the digits in his mouth, coating them as much as possible with his saliva. In the time he’s been with Baekhyun, he’s discovered that they both have an oral fixation – Chanyeol likes to have things in his mouth, and Baekhyun likes to see him with things in his mouth.

 

After some time, when Baekhyun deems it enough, he pulls the fingers out. He trails them down Chanyeol’s back until they reach the swell of his ass, pulling the cheeks apart with his free hand. He traces the rim with his middle finger, waiting for Chanyeol to start whining like he’s prone to do.

 

When he does, pushing his ass down to meet his finger and begging, Baekhyun presses the digit in. Chanyeol is so tight, suffocating so, even if they’ve fucked countless times in the past months, and Baekhyun relishes the feeling of his finger being sucked in.

 

Chanyeol whimpers, his hands scrambling to find purchase on the sheets, on Baekhyun’s shoulders and arms, anywhere he can reach. Baekhyun fights back the urge to chuckle, because he knows it makes Chanyeol embarrassed.

 

He keeps his finger still until Chanyeol begins to circle his waist, trying to get some friction. Baekhyun thrusts in and out, slowly - lets Chanyeol savour it. He loves the sounds he makes, whiny and desperate.

 

He doesn’t add the second finger until Chanyeol is begging for it. Chanyeol keens at the intrusion, murmuring about how good it feels. Fucking his fingers in faster, Baekhyun runs his free hand up and down Chanyeol’s back, praising him on how good he’s being.

 

Chanyeol is riding his fingers around the time Baekhyun adds the third one, now drier than he would have liked, but he still welcomes it with a moan.

 

When Chanyeol comes, he does so with a whine of “Daddy,” his lips brushing the side of Baekhyun’s neck. After the older boy pulls his fingers out, he moves him to lie down on the bed, brushing his hair back and promising to be right back.

 

Baekhyun returns from the bathroom with a damp towel and finds Chanyeol trying – and failing – to find a comfortable position without staining the sheets. Baekhyun giggles at the sight, his grin widening when Chanyeol looks at him with round eyes, as if embarrassed to be caught like that.

 

After they’re somewhat cleaned up, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol into his arms and brushes his hair just the way he knows Chanyeol likes it. The boy is asleep pretty quickly, but Baekhyun is awake for a little longer, humming some songs under his breath as lullabies for Chanyeol until he too is snoring.

 

-

 

Baekhyun knows he’s possessive.

 

He’s been told before that his jealousy is almost unstoppable, and that he should really get it under control before it gets the better of him, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t like it when others touch what’s his.

 

And he’s definitely not happy to see the way Chanyeol is laughing the way he is, loud and unrestrained, with another man, relaxed and easy, curling into his companion and smiling unabashedly. It isn’t Sehun, his roommate; and it isn’t his tutor Kyungsoo. He has no idea who this man is but Baekhyun knows he doesn’t like it, doesn’t like <i>him<i>.

 

Perhaps he should go inside the coffee house, make his presence known to his baby. He’s not sure how Chanyeol might react, and he’s terrified he’ll scare him, anger him – he doesn’t want Chanyeol to be mad at him because he can’t keep his emotions under control.

 

But then the random man is throwing an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol leans into the touch, almost like they’re together and it sends a spark of fury through Baekhyun’s veins. He wants to march in there, grab Chanyeol and drag him to his apartment, where no one can touch him except for him. Hell, no one should be allowed to touch Chanyeol except for him, ever.

 

Chanyeol sees him suddenly, catches his eye from inside the café and Baekhyun can’t deny the warmth that spreads through his chest when Chanyeol beams, his teeth on full display, waving at him to come inside. The other man looks around confusedly but when his gaze lands on Baekhyun he gets a strange, knowing glint in his eyes and now Baekhyun is more than a little annoyed.

 

He walks into the café with purpose, his dress shoes tapping against the linoleum floor. Chanyeol pulls a chair out for him without standing up, eagerly waiting for Baekhyun to sit next to him so he can latch on to him like he’s prone to do, pulling away from the other man. To his credit, the stranger looks amused.

 

“Baekhyun, this is my friend Jongin,” Chanyeol introduces them. “Jongin, this is Baekhyun.”

 

“So you’re Baekhyun,” Jongin says, a statement more than a question. His eyes flicker from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and back before a smirk ghosts across his face. “I approve.”

 

Baekhyun is really tempted to snap that he doesn’t need his approval, but the blush adorning Chanyeol’s face deters him. He looks so pretty like that. Instead, he smiles calmly at him and asks, “How do you know Chanyeol? I don’t think he’s mentioned you before.”

 

It comes out smugger than Baekhyun expected, but the satisfaction of knowing that Chanyeol talks about him to his friends but he doesn’t know about them is a little addicting. Jongin’s eyebrows raise but his smirk is still there.

 

“I’m Sehun’s boyfriend,” he responds easily. “We’re just catching up – he’s helping me plan a birthday party for him.”

 

Oh. Now Baekhyun feels a little stupid. Jongin’s face softens, his smile curving into a friendly smile as he continues. “I hear from Chanyeol you can play the piano? Would you like to aid us in a little musical number we’re thinking of?”

 

“How?” Baekhyun asks. He’s curious, he has to admit.

 

“I was thinking of dancing for him,” Jongin says shyly. “We met in dance class and Sehun likes to see me dance ballet. Chanyeol was going to play for me but he insists you’re much better than he is and I only want the best for Sehun – no offense Yeol.”

 

“None taken,” Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun belatedly realizes that he has an arm curled protectively around the younger boy, holding him as close to him as possible.

 

“So, will you?” Jongin pleads. Now that he knows Jongin isn’t a threat, Baekhyun can kind of think Jongin is cute. Chanyeol is cuter, though.

 

“I’m in,” he agrees. Jongin cheers quietly, but the way Chanyeol smiles at him, like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, is much more satisfying.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is a cuddler. He knows this, his parents and sister know this, Sehun knows this and now Baekhyun knows this. Admittedly, Chanyeol was worried in the beginning that Baekhyun would grow tired of incessant holding and hugging, but it is to this day that he is yet to deny Chanyeol of anything.

 

It is with this knowledge that Chanyeol climbs into his lap as soon as he’s through the door to the penthouse, Baekhyun laughing out in surprise before he’s wrapping strong arms around his waist. Chanyeol glows when Baekhyun kisses his temple and asks how his day was, recounting how long his lectures seemed to be and how tired he is.

 

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Baekhyun offers, smoothing his hands down Chanyeol’s back.

 

Despite all they’ve done so far, they’ve never shared a bed before if it wasn’t after a scene. Chanyeol has his own apartment after all, and he doesn’t want to impose. He means to refuse the offer, but Baekhyun is giving him the softest smile he’s seen on the man’s face – and Baekhyun doesn’t seem physically capable of smiling in any other way to him – and he’s nodding before he even realizes it.

 

“Yes please,” he whispers, burying his face in the strong chest beneath him when Baekhyun kisses his nose and Chanyeol can’t help but blush.

 

Baekhyun’s bedroom is exactly the way it always is, a little messy, the curtains drawn shut and the bed unmade. Chanyeol is instructed to pick a movie on Netflix while Baekhyun orders take out, fried chicken because neither of them knows what healthy food means.

 

When Baekhyun returns to the bedroom, Chanyeol is trying to decide whether he wants to watch Nightmare on Elm Street or The Boy. Baekhyun chuckles amusedly at his concentrated pout, placing the plastic bag on one of the bedside tables before climbing in next to him.

 

He hasn’t finished wrapping the blankets around himself when Chanyeol is already curling into his side, the laptop balanced on their thighs and demanding Baekhyun to choose.

 

“I haven’t seen this one,” Baekhyun points to The Boy. Chanyeol nods and clicks on it, grabbing the box of chicken Baekhyun offers him.

 

Usually Baekhyun wouldn’t be eating in bed, but he can always change the bedsheets and he thinks it’s worth it if it makes Chanyeol smile like that. They watch the movie in silence, chewing and swallowing and slurping on their sodas. Baekhyun has to admit; the movie was a little boring at first but got progressively better – and creepier.  

 

When it’s over, Baekhyun is positive he never wants to see a porcelain doll in his life again, and Chanyeol is chattering excitedly about the plot and the ending and how cool it was. Baekhyun wants to coo at how cute his baby is, but Chanyeol gets so shy when he does it he wants to save him the embarrassment.

 

Chanyeol helps him change the sheets for some that don’t smell like chicken, throws out the empty containers and then they shower together. Baekhyun insists, bribing him with promises of washing his hair and back for him and it isn’t like Chanyeol can say no to him.

 

Nothing indecent happens, Baekhyun keeping not only his promise but his hands to himself. When Baekhyun asks him to lower his head so he can shampoo his hair, Chanyeol buries his face in the crook of his neck with a content sigh, relishing on the feeling of nimble fingers massaging his scalp. He mumbles a sleepy thank you against his skin when Baekhyun tells him he’s all done but doesn’t move and Baekhyun smiles softly, rubbing his hips and patting one of his asscheeks.

 

Out of the shower, Chanyeol puts on some sweatpants and a hoodie he’s left behind on the apartment on pervious occasions and crawls into bed, rolling around until the duvet is wrapped tightly around him like a burrito. Baekhyun joins him after his boxer shorts are on, Chanyeol using his chest as a pillow.

 

“Daddy?” Chanyeol calls shyly. Baekhyun hums, not reacting to his baby using that term when they’re not in a scene but screaming internally. “Will you sing for me?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Baekhyun teases him. He always sings for him until Chanyeol falls asleep.

 

Chanyeol sighs, pleased, and listens to his daddy sing for him until the sandman whisks him away.

 

-

 

Chanyeol knocks on the studio door softly, poking his head in. Baekhyun has been sitting on the same spot for hours now, typing away at his computer. He’s working towards a deadline and barely paid attention to anything other than his report for days.

 

“What is it, Yeol?” Baekhyun mutters, not looking up. Chanyeol shuffles closer and tugs at Baekhyun’ shirt until the older man tears his gaze away from the screen and focuses on him.

 

Chanyeol pouts, begging. Baekhyun sighs but spreads his arms in an inviting gesture and allows a smile to bloom on his face when Chanyeol plops down excitedly, wrapping arms and legs around his body.

 

“I miss you,” Chanyeol tells him. Baekhyun sighs again, inhaling the scent of Chanyeol’s shampoo and enjoying the warmth the other boy gives. He’s missed his baby a lot lately, work taking a toll on them.

 

The remote controller sits heavy on his pocket. Taking advantage of Chanyeol’s nudity, he lets a hand trail down his back to toy with the plug nestled between his cheeks. When he doesn’t hear any protests, he grabs the end and pulls it out halfway before pushing it back in.

 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath through his nose, adjusting his legs to stay put. Baekhyun’s free hand is kneading his asscheek, grabbing handfuls of skin with a strong grip. He’s been achingly hard since he got home this afternoon and Baekhyun had fingered him open, thinking his daddy was going to fuck him, but instead was met with what has become his greatest enemy, and left to wander around the penthouse while Baekhyun works.

 

Just when he thinks Baekhyun is going to take care of him, push his dick inside him and fuck him in his office, Baekhyun pulls away with a sigh, mumbling something about his stupid deadline.

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol whines, pushing his face to Baekhyun’s chest. “Can’t I stay with you?”

 

Baekhyun is silent for a moment, still caressing Chanyeol’s back in slow motions. “Would you like to try something, baby?”

 

Chanyeol nods affirmatively, so pretty and eager to please. “Alright, get on your knees honey.”

 

Chanyeol finds a comfortable position on the floor and looks up expectantly, but Baekhyun tuts and shakes his head. “No, baby - under the desk, there you go.”

 

Confused, Chanyeol pokes his head out from under the table. Baekhyun brushes his hair with one hand while the other makes quick work of his trousers, pulling his dick out through the open zipper and pushing his chair closer to Chanyeol.

 

“Open your mouth,” he instructs, his cock soon enveloped in moist heat. “Keep it there sweetie. No sucking, no licking, just… stay like that, ok?”

 

The lightbulb goes off above Chanyeol’s head and he suddenly understands. With a determined look, he nods once and then lays his cheek on Baekhyun’s thigh, closing his eyes in delight when Baekhyun caresses his ear gently for a bit.

 

For a long time, the only thing Chanyeol hears is the typing of a computer and Baekhyun’s steady breathing. The cock in his mouth doesn’t get much harder but it isn’t completely flaccid either, and Chanyeol thinks that this might be one of his kinks too, after all.

 

He registers the sudden buzzing before the sensation. Chanyeol had been on the brink of sleep, lulled by the fingers that would occasionally scratch his head and Baekhyun’s breathing, but now the toy inside him has been turned on and he gives a strangled moan.

 

“Stay there,” Baekhyun warns him when Chanyeol tries to move away.

 

The younger boy whines but obeys, curling his hands into fists at his sides and breathing through his nose. Baekhyun mumbles his approval before the typing resumes and the plug continues to vibrate inside Chanyeol at what he guesses is the lowest setting.

 

It’s pleasant, he thinks, not enough to get him off but it sends warmth to his chest and face, blood spreading through his body. Chanyeol feels tingly and out of himself, like he’s in a dream of sorts and all he can think about is Baekhyun and his hands and his lips and his cock that feels so nice on his tongue.

 

And suddenly Baekhyun is pulling away. Chanyeol whines and tears up because the nice sensation is fading away and he was so comfortable, but Baekhyun shushes him with a finger to his lips and such a pretty smile Chanyeol is okay in a second.

 

“Come on darling,” Baekhyun murmurs, pulling Chanyeol up with him. “Let’s go to my room, okay?”

 

Chanyeol stumbles forward, latching on to Baekhyun’s waist and if he were in a better state of mind, he would have noticed he’s rutting mindlessly against him. Baekhyun placates him with a soothing hand on his arm, leading him to the bedroom.

 

Baekhyun sits in the middle of the bed, his back to the headboard and makes Chanyeol settle on top of him. He takes the chance to kiss his baby silly, hands running up and down his sides in appreciation. Sucking a mark into his neck, he pulls the plug out and drops it somewhere to the right.

 

“Why don’t you ride daddy?” Baekhyun suggests. He makes sure to hold eye contact with Chanyeol as he presses three fingers into his stretched hole. “Hmm? What do you say, baby?”

 

Chanyeol nods, gripping Baekhyun’s shoulders while sliding down on the digits. At Baekhyun’s command, he unbuttons and unzips his daddy’s pants with shaky fingers, pushing the jacket off his shoulders and does his best to remove the dress shirt.

 

They, unfortunately, have to pull apart so Baekhyun can get rid of his pants and boxer briefs, but soon enough he’s entering Chanyeol’s tight little ass and it’s all worth it. His baby takes a deep, steadying breath and lifts his hips slowly before dropping back down.

 

They moan at the same time, both caught up in the sensation. Baekhyun sets a hand on Chanyeol’s waist to guide him, rubbing at the skin with his thumb. Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut when he rises up again, revelling in the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock dragging against his walls.

 

“Daddy,” he whispers, picking up in speed.

 

Baekhyun grunts in response. It’s the most he can do right now because Chanyeol is <i>so tight<i> he can’t really think coherently. Still, Chanyeol thinks his daddy sounds hot when he makes those sounds, and it sends a spark of heat straight to his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, thrusting his hips up to meet him halfway. “You’re so good baby, so good for daddy. That’s it, keep riding daddy like that.”

 

Baekhyun bends his knees, planting his feet on the bed and bucks up harshly, fucking into his baby at a new angle. Chanyeol wails when his daddy hits his prostate head on, shoulders hunched up as if he’s trying to get away from the onslaught of pleasure.

 

“Ah – ah, daddy, please,” he’s not sure what he’s begging for, he just knows he wants more, more of Baekhyun and his lips and just more more more.

 

“You wanna cum?” Baekhyun pants, smirking at the desperate nod of Chanyeol’s head. “Then cum sweetie, you can do it – there you go, so good for me, my wonderful baby boy,” he coos, cupping Chanyeol’s cheek when he cums.

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol huffs, his hips slowing down from overstimulation but still moving, his hole fluttering around Baekhyun’s cock. “Daddy, will you cum inside me?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be asked twice. He shoots his load with a long moan of Chanyeol’s name, riding his orgasm with short thrusts before stopping altogether. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes, but when he reopens them he’s met with Chanyeol’s wide smile, completely satisfied and content.

 

“Come here,” Baekhyun whispers, tugging him down for a kiss.

 

-

 

Chanyeol stands in the middle of the living room, completely naked. He shivers - the air conditioning shaft is above him and is sending gusts of wind his way; his nipples hardened from the cold.

 

Baekhyun is sitting on the leather couch, his suit in perfect condition and hair pushed up, a wine glass in hand as he looks Chanyeol up and down. His shoulders are tense, even if his position would normally suggest he’s relaxed.

 

He’s being punished, he knows that. Chanyeol had angered him, ignoring his calls and text messages, but it’s not like he did it on purpose! He was distracted, finally free of college for a few weeks and goofing off with Sehun and Jongin. But now he regrets turning his phone off.

 

“Tell me, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun drawls, his face the most serious it’s been in months. “What made you think it was okay for you to ignore me?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whimpers for then nth time. “I’m sorry daddy, I shouldn’t have, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun snaps. The wine glass hits the coffee table with a clank, the contents nearly spilling over. “I was worried about you. I thought you were hurt. But it turns out you were just too busy playing around with your little friends. Am I that unimportant to you?”

 

“No!” Chanyeol shouts, startling himself and Baekhyun; the older man schools his face back to a careful mask of indifference before he can notice. “No, daddy, no. I swear, you mean so much to me, I’m sorry, please don’t say that again daddy, please.”

 

Baekhyun’s face softens a fraction at the sight of Chanyeol tearing up at the idea, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let him off the hook. He beckons Chanyeol forward, patting his thigh to indicate Chanyeol is to sit on it. His baby stumbles over, nearly falling when he tries to climb on top of him, his hands tied tightly behind his back. The bell on the choker around his neck rings softly with every move.

 

Since he doesn’t want his baby to fall off the couch, Baekhyun steadies him with his hands but doesn’t do much more for him. Then, he flicks the cock ring with his finger and watches with twisted pleasure the grimace on Chanyeol’s face, his dick bouncing with the movement.

 

“Do you want to cum, baby?” Baekhyun asks, jerking Chanyeol off slowly, letting his thumb swipe at the head, spreading precum all over the shaft before releasing him. Chanyeol hesitates but nods anyway. “Do you want daddy to fuck you?”

 

Chanyeol nods again, faster this time. “Do you think you deserve it?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, looking down. Baekhyun hums, his hands kneading Chanyeol’s asscheeks. He’s thinking hard about what to do to him now, tapping Chanyeol’s thigh in consideration. Chanyeol is doing his best to stay upright but he’s getting tired, balancing his weight from one leg to the other and trying not to tip over. He whines when his knees slide apart on the leather due to his sweat; Baekhyun rearranges him without thinking and Chanyeol wants to smile – at least his daddy isn’t as mad as he was before.

 

“I’m going to take this off,” Baekhyun says, sliding the cock ring off very slowly. “And you’re going to make yourself cum, because like you said, you don’t deserve to get fucked. Start.”

 

His baby doesn’t move for some seconds, obviously trying to figure out how he’s supposed to get off if he can’t use his hands. Baekhyun wonders how long it’s going to take him to realize what he wants him to do.

 

Baekhyun allows himself to hum appreciatively when Chanyeol grinds down softly, hesitating in case that’s not what daddy wants. When he’s not reprimanded, he does it again, harder this time. His dick slides against the fabric of Baekhyun’s pants, the friction sending a tingle of pleasure up his spine.

 

Chanyeol is careful at first, thrusting down experimentally until he gets the hang of it. Once he’s found a pace that’s quick enough for his desperation but not so much he tumbles over, he begins to rut down consistently, biting back his moans in case he’s not allowed to make noise. The bell around his neck rings consistently.

 

“What is it baby?” Baekhyun coos. Chanyeol hates how he’s turning one of the things he loved the most into a torture method. “Aren’t you enjoying this? Daddy is being so lenient with you. I should have left you with that cock ring on while I fucked you all over the house. I should have shoved a vibrator up your ass and tied you down, let you cum over and over until you pass out. Aren’t you sorry? Aren’t you thankful?”

 

Chanyeol nods his head, crying. “Yes daddy, I am. Please don’t be mad at me anymore, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Then prove it,” Baekhyun hisses, slapping his ass harsher than he’s ever done before. Chanyeol hitches forward, slumping against his daddy’s chest, staining his dress shirt with his tears. “Moan for daddy, you little slut.”

 

His baby doesn’t hold back after that. His cries of pleasure are muffled by Baekhyun’s shoulder, but Baekhyun is still pleased. He’s tempted to help him get off, but he’s also enjoying having Chanyeol grinding on his thigh, so desperate for release.

 

“Daddy, I’m close, I’m -”

 

Before he can cum, however, Baekhyun shoves him off his lap and he lands on the floor with a huff. He’s disoriented, the release he so wanted slipping away like sand. He looks up to Baekhyun, more tears making their way down his face, ready to beg, but the words die on his throat.

 

His daddy is stroking his own cock slowly, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. His tongue, pink and wet and so tempting, is peeking out of his mouth and running over his lips. “Did you really think daddy was going to let you off so easily?”

 

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open, staring at the way Baekhyun’s fingers circle his dick. It is way too filthy, how his cock is standing proud between his legs, especially since Baekhyun still has his work suit on, the jacket tight and the dress shirt pristine white. Baekhyun notices his ogling and smirks. “Want this? Come and get it then.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice. Baekhyun spreads his legs to allow him to settle between them, grabbing the back of Chanyeol’s head to bring him closer to his dick. He runs the tip over his mouth, his precum glistening like lip-gloss and his baby looks so, so pretty like that.

 

“Open your mouth,” he whispers. Chanyeol’s lips part obediently and Baekhyun slides his dick into the warm opening, hissing when Chanyeol tongues at the slit. “Relax your throat.”

 

Chanyeol does as he’s told, expectation sending tingles down his spine. Baekhyun thrusts carefully at first, not really wanting to hurt his baby no matter how angry he is. He waits for Chanyeol to relax, for the tension in his shoulders to ebb away, takes a deep breath and bucks his hips up harshly.

 

Baekhyun watches him choke with a little too much satisfaction. He pulls his cock out, lets Chanyeol cough it out before going back in, tangling his fingers in the brown hair and pulling. “Relax,” he reminds him.

 

The tip of his dick hits his throat and Baekhyun holds him there, pushing in as further as he can, brushing the tears away with his free hand. When Chanyeol turns red from lack of oxygen, Baekhyun lets him go for a second or two before pushing him back down.

 

Baekhyun repeats the process multiple times, relishing in the feeling of Chanyeol’s throat muscles fluttering and constricting around his cock. He has to admit, however, that the best part is the way Chanyeol is looking up at him, his eyes wide and glassy and <i>so<i> trusting.

 

Baekhyun pulls him off again and helps him up on the couch, laying him down on the cushions. Chanyeol is gasping, obviously worn out. Baekhyun, in a fit of compassion and affection for the boy, grabs his hand and brings it up to his mouth, brushing his lips against the knuckles.

 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol nods frantically, blabbering about how sorry he is and how he’s never going to turn his phone off again and please daddy, please forgive me I’m so sorry. “I forgive you sweetie, relax. My baby boy, you were so good.”

 

Baekhyun stops himself before he says something else, something that’s been running around his head for too long. Now isn’t the time. Instead, he pushes the sweaty hair out of his face and presses a kiss to his forehead. The smile Chanyeol gives him, so happy and relieved, is blinding. Baekhyun unclasps the choker and soothes the skin with his fingers, thinking about the contrast between Chanyeol’s milky skin and the black of the collar.

 

“Daddy is going to make you cum now,” Baekhyun tells him, his fingers wrapping around Chanyeol’s shaft. Except he notices that Chanyeol is soft and his dick is sticky. “What -?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whines, hiding his face in his hands. Baekhyun simply gapes at him.

 

“Oh baby,” he hushes. “It’s okay darling. Oh no, don’t cry.”

 

Chanyeol is embarrassed, that much Baekhyun can tell. No matter what Baekhyun tells him, Chanyeol doesn’t show his face, hiccups and whimpers the only indication of what he’s feeling. Baekhyun pulls his hands away and presses butterfly kisses all over his face, over his eyelids, on his nose and cheeks and eventually on his lips, whispering about how Chanyeol has nothing to worry about, daddy is not mad anymore. His baby relaxes eventually, no doubt thanks to the words painted on his skin.

 

“Daddy,” Chanyeol calls out after a few minutes. Baekhyun hums, his lips not leaving the spot on his neck where he’s sucking his mark. “Can I… can baby please make you cum?”

 

Baekhyun halts in his ministrations. His dick is still hard, but he’d been so busy comforting him he’d totally forgotten about his own arousal. But now that he’s reminded, Baekhyun can feel his cock throb between his legs. He didn’t even tuck himself back in, and he wants to laugh.

 

“Ok,” he nods; moving up until his dick is positioned over his mouth. Chanyeol pokes his tongue out and runs it over the head, circling it a few times before enveloping it with his mouth.

 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to orgasm. Chanyeol is set on making it up to him, sucking the head and hollowing his cheeks and licking at his cock like a lollipop until Baekhyun is groaning, his cum splattering all over Chanyeol’s face. Some lands on his eyelashes and his baby blink in surprise, tongue darting out to lick at the jizz on and around his mouth.

 

Baekhyun unties him, rubbing his arms to get the blood flowing again. Chanyeol is nearly falling asleep on the couch, but he hisses when Baekhyun makes him stretch the limbs.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t protest when Baekhyun lifts him up and carries him to the bathroom, his daddy’s muscles shifting under his dress shirt. He’s placed on the bathtub and the shower head turns on, water falling over him. At least it’s warm, Chanyeol thinks to himself.

 

Baekhyun joins him after he has discarded his clothes, pulling Chanyeol close to him and holding him tight, whispering about how proud he is of his baby for taking it so well, what a good boy he was. Chanyeol smiles, nosing along Baekhyun’s jaw.

 

They shower quickly, with Baekhyun washing Chanyeol’s hair and back, Chanyeol returning the favour before they’re stepping out. Neither bothers with clothes, towelling dry and collapsing on the bed.

 

Baekhyun is the big spoon tonight. And as every night, he sings lullabies until Chanyeol is snoring softly.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning with a warm body pressed to his, Chanyeol’s hair tickling his nose. If he had to guess, he’d have to say is a little after dawn; the sun is barely high enough in the sky to illuminate the room in an orange glow.

 

A look down sends his heart into an early grave. Chanyeol, his sweet baby, has his head pillowed on Baekhyun’s chest, his mouth set into the cutest pout and a peaceful expression on his face.

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure what exactly it is that makes his heartbeat increase tenfold, but he wants it, forever.

 

“Baby,” Baekhyun whispers, shaking him awake. “Yeol, hey, listen. I gotta say something to you.”

 

“Wha -?” Chanyeol mumbles sleepily, blinking his eyes in confusion. “Hyung?”

 

“Hey. Chanyeol, I…” <i>well, go on you idiot, just tell him<i>. “I love you.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, his eyes still foggy with sleep. “I love you too Baekhyun hyung,” he says, tiredly but honestly, his eyes slipping shut on their own accord.

 

But Baekhyun doesn’t mind. His heart is kind of trying to burst out of his chest right now, fireworks going off around him. After pressing an excited kiss to Chanyeol’s crown, Baekhyun lets himself fall asleep once more.

 

 

 

 

 

EPILOGUE – TWO YEARS LATER

 

“I’m exhausted,” Chanyeol whines, simultaneously kicking his shoes off and shrugging the jacket off his shoulder. He flops down head first on the couch and continues to complain into the cushions.

 

Baekhyun shuts the door with an amused smile, setting the keys on the counter. “Your party.”

 

“No, <i>my company’s<i> party,” the younger boy corrects. “I hate being a good employee.”

 

“No you don’t,” Baekhyun laughs, sitting down next to him and carding fingers through his hair.

 

“No I don’t,” Chanyeol admits eventually.

 

Their Christmas tree still needs a few adjustments, Baekhyun thinks. He makes a mental note to finish it tomorrow, too tired to do it today. Mingling with music producers and managers really is tiring.

 

“I’m going to bed,” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun panics, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to his lap. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun mumbles, hiding his blush in Chanyeol’s nape. “I just missed you.”

 

Chanyeol blushes, a bashful grin on his face. “We were together all day.”

 

“Yeah, but we were never alone. There was always someone around.”

 

Chanyeol mumbles a soft ‘true’ and settles back into Baekhyun’s chest. The quietness in the penthouse is greatly appreciated by both of them, finally some piece and quiet. Chanyeol watches the snow falling outside with the giddiness of a child – some things you never grow out of.

 

The words “Marry me,” are suddenly pressed to his nape, almost inaudible but still there.

 

“What?” Chanyeol whips his head around. Baekhyun is smiling, but there’s nervousness in his eyes. “What did you say?”

 

“Marry me, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, firmer this time.

 

Chanyeol is at a loss for words, gaping at Baekhyun in surprise. He can barely nod his head, but that’s enough for Baekhyun. The next thing he knows, Chanyeol is being smothered in kisses, the older man hugging him as close as possible until there’s not an inch of space between them.

 

“Does this mean we’re going to Vegas?” Chanyeol asks dumbly. “Wait, can we even get married in Vegas?”

 

“Does it matter?” Baekhyun laughs.

 

No, Chanyeol supposes it doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> buy me a coffee juseyo http://ko-fi.com/doitsushine


End file.
